


Care Bears

by Hk56217



Series: Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Care Bears - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, Why are the Avengers watching Care Bears, i don't want to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers. A team of Superheroes, made up of a demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. What would you imagine they watch on movie night. Here's what I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Bears

"You'll need a friend to get a big job done. I guess sometimes two heads are better than one. You'll need a friend to let your feelings free. Sure could use someone to talk to me," played the TV.

"Sir, Director Fury is currently approaching the building. I recommend you, how did you say it, 'get into position,'" JARVIS, Tony Stark's AI announced. The Avengers, mainly Clint and Tony, ran to their spots. The others just walked. Tony sat on the couch, right in the middle, while Bruce was sitting at his feet, Clint on his right, and Steve on his left. Natasha was by Clint's feet, and Thor on the Loveseat. Pepper was across from him, rolling her eyes at Tony, while muttering about how stupid he was.

 _Ding_ , went the elevator, announcing Fury's arrival.

"Stark? What do-" he stopped, walking into the room, Coulson and Maria Hill right behind him.

"No matter what happened, Nicholas now knew that someone would be watching over him at all times. But most of all, Nicholas learned that the best way to make friends, is to be a friend yourself," the TV said. Tony and Clint stood up and started cheering, while Bruce, wanting to be apart of it now, restarted the movie.

"WHAT THE $&@$ IS THIS? WHY THE $&$@ ARE YOU WATCHING _CARE BEARS_? YOU SHOULD BE MORE $ &@&$&@ MATURE STARK!" The Avengers started laughing. Pepper gave them a disapproving look.

**_ 3 Days Later  _ **

"You'll need a friend to get a big job done. I guess sometimes two heads are better than one. You'll need a friend to let your feelings free. Sure could use someone to talk to me," Bruce sung under his breath.


End file.
